Razor Blazefire
Attacks Super Attacks *N/A About Him in World of Lawl He is the Son of Bruce BlazeStar II and Blackfire. He and his Twin Sister were born after George Jr and Emily Flame was born. Razor was one of the four warrior who can defeated Minion, however because of him and his cousin, George Jr, who was exposed to be Chaos 2, hating each other since Daycare, as well as getting revenge against Jimmy Jr. who was the one who murder his mother, their would later each other after killing Minion. Sadly, none of them lived. After the timeline changed, since Bruce II never went to the dark side and Blackfire trying to learn to be good, Razor been trying to get along with George Jr, but have a hard time(Similer to Dragonball Z where George Jr is Goku and Razor is Vegeta). Like his original timeline self, Razor has been told about his power being strong and deadly, being like his grandfather. This however changed, as trying to complete the challenge, Nightmare brutally defeated him, causing physical and emotional pain into Razor. If not to AJ saving Stocking II from Soul Edge, Razor would have died if he doesn't heal. Since then, he blame himself to trying to get involved. He feel the emotional pain over the lose between Nightmare and nearly dying. This also make his related ship between the other, but family and Peter, harder. This set back get slowing worse during time. When New Minion was announced to rise up and destroy the world, Razor reject the idea of getting involved, knowing that his will become useless after his defeated. He also find it unfair that the 5 warrior are related of each other. This however changed after George Jr was murdered by Bloody Eyes. Because George Jr. is the 5 warriors, he told Razor to replaced his shot and saved the world with the other 4 warrior. This, however, results in Razor erasing his ally warriors, George L. Anarchy and Jimmy Jr., after George Jr's death and Emily Flame's sacrifice to join her husband. This was because Kyosuke Ichimonji say that George and Jimmy Jr., mostly George, should forced on training for the next 16 years instead of getting vengeance over their children, especially since George put the Titan drug. During the 16 years time skip, Razor became more social, never let the damaged Nightmare or the other bad guy did to him and got married with Ilana Alucard, having a daughter named Mary Blazefire. Unfortunatly, that ended after The Minion Army strike goes on. Because Razor was on the 5 warriors now, Lester try to break him, by sending a double agent of The Justice Titan and New Order, as well as his cousin, Bruce Greyson. Bruce was trying to killed him and his whole family, but Elizabeth Anarchy and Kalura Yeager come in, resulting in Plan B, making Shadow Aces Cobra murdering Ilana Alucard and put the blame on his nephew, Midas Blazefire. This failed as Razor know that Cobra has lifeless eyes and Midas has blues eyes, however that still put Razor depressed over his wife's death. Peter fights for Ilana's Soul Discs, but lost for Bruce Greyson as well as Frieza, resulting in concussion and arm injuried to Peter. Things to into the worse as Thomas Francis and Rosa Anarchy got into the fight, as Thomas mention George Jr.'s death for 16 years since Razor forget about erasing Rosa's mind. Thomas was heartbroke by Rosa and wish to has the 5 warriors murder each other in the end. So him undo Razor's spell and turn George into a dark man, knowing that The Hectares lied to him for 16 years and Amy Rose putting the drug into him. In the day of the 5 Warriors vs. New Minion, When Razor watch the tape about George murdering Amy, he scared about George dragging him, Jimmy Jr., Travis, and Eizabeth into fighting each other. In the ultimate battle, Razor carried Peter's sword and decide to do anyway. Story Appear in Main Story *The Final Battle Saga *Soul Calibur Saga *The New Minion Saga Side Story *??? What If Story *??? (Role Here) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Bruce BlazeStar II (father) *Blackfire (mother) *Sabrina Blazefire (twin sister) *Peter Dunbar (brother-in-law) *Ilana Alucard (wife) *Mary Blazefire (daughter) *Bruce BlazeStar (grandfather) *Kenchia (grandmother) *Kenchia Jr (aunt) *Flutter BlazeStar (aunt) *Ashley BlazeStar (aunt) *Dave BlazeStar (uncle) *Mike BlazeStar (uncle) *Kenchia the 3rd (cousin) *Joey Halo (cousin) *Mike Jr. (cousin) *Unnamed 11 cousins *Aksana BlazeStar (daughter) *Alvis BlazeStar (daughter) *Cinnamon BlazeStar (cousin) *Flutters II (cousin) *Lucia BlazeStar (cousin) *Midas Blazefire (nephew) *George L. Anarchy (uncle) *Stocking Anarchy II (aunt) Friends *Princess Kenny *George Jr (cousin) *Viper *Kalura Yeager *Emily Flame *Elizabeth Anarchy *Rosaruru (half-aunt) *AJ *Nakoruru *Jimmy Jr *Chi the Flame Princess *Jimmy *Flame Princess *Pyrrha Enemies *Soul Edge *Nightmare *Tomoki Sakurai *Shadow Ace Cobra Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Human Category:Alien Category:Hero Category:Revived Category:Shadow Category:Living Characters Category:Hectares